


Waking to Darkness

by Aikyo10



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Prompto isn't sure what he can do for his friend who wakes up from a nightmare.





	Waking to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> Non-Beta, drabble. For a friend who had a nightmare. I couldn't be there for a real hug so I sent Prompto.

Prompto had been lying awake for over two hours when Ignis sat straight up in the bed across from him. The room was dark aside from the moonlight from the windows. He was surprised when saw the shaking in Ignis’ arms and hands as they reached out in front of him. Prompto’s heart ached as he became aware what had happened. He sat up and walked over to the side of the bed but not in time to stop Ignis’ hand slicing outwards and nearly knocking the bedside lamp over.

  
The older man’s legs gave out as he shot out of the bed and Prompto steadied him. Ignis’ skin was covered in sweat but felt cold under Prompto’s hands. The blinded man let out a hiss of pain as the near fall jarred his wounds. Ignis’ deeper wounds hand mended but he wasn’t back to fighting strength, yet. His heart ached for his friend as he saw the panic cover the scarred face with the right eye flicking back and forth searching the room for whatever demons followed him into the world. Problem was Ignis no longer could see the light of the world to banish them away.

 

“Hey. Take it easy.” He whispered and guided Ignis to sit back on the bed. 

 

“Pompto.” Ignis wiped a hand down his face. His head turning left and right as reality sunk in for him.

 

Prompto sat next to him.  “Yeah. It’s, uh, about midnight.”

 

“Did I wake you?” Ignis hand reached out to the side. 

 

“Nah. Just can’t seem to get any sleep tonight.” He answered.

 

This hadn’t been the first time Ignis had woken up in middle of the night. Prompto knew this would not be the last. He swallowed past the tightness in his throat as he saw Ignis struggle to find his cane. He leaned across Ignis’ lap and pulled the cane into the shaking fingers. The wood on the hand creaked from Ignis’ tight grip.

 

They sit there in silence side by side. Prompto wished Noct was awake but he was still dead to the world. The truth was Noct hadn’t been very talkative the last few weeks. Gladio had gone out for a walk an hour ago, also unable to sleep. Prompto felt as if their entire group was falling apart. 

 

“You know.” He looked down at the carpet at his feet. “All the nightmares I have, I can’t say I remember much of what happens in them. All I know is I can’t breathe and it’s too tight. I feel so alone.”

 

Ignis’ hand finds the back of his hand and pats it. “You are no longer alone. Prompto.”

 

“Right? I’m lucky. I have you guys.” Prompto turned his hand over and gripped Ignis’ fingers tight. “You need anything?”

 

“I’ll be fine in a moment. Nothing to concern yourself about.” Ignis had fought off the panic of nightmare and was back in control.

 

Prompto did not believe there was nothing to worry about for a second. Ignis was stronger than most men. Despite the loss of his sight he never complained and he rarely asked for help. He looked down at his hand still gripping Ignis’ fingers. He had expected Ignis to pull away by now or stand up and wander to the bathroom for some distance since he was still holding the cane. The fact Ignis had not meant he did not mind Prompto’s closeness.

 

He opened his hand and turned so he could kneel on the bed. His heart was hammering inside his chest as he wrapped his arms around Ignis and hugged the older man. He laid his cheek on top of Ignis’ head and waited to be pushed away. Ignis’ hand gripping the back of Prompto’s shirt was another surprise, but a pleasant one.

 

Prompto wondered if Ignis could even cry. Not that he had ever seen Ignis cry, or that the tactician would cry, but with the damage done to his eyes, it seemed that the injury may have stolen even that ability from the strong willed man. He did not let go until the hand in the back of his shirt relaxed. He slipped back down to sit beside Ignis and held his hand.

 

“Thank you Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was far softer than he had ever heard it.

 

“Yeah. No problem.” Prompto smiled and took Ignis’ hand once more. “We’re in this together. Right?”

 

“Right.” Ignis’ lips twitched into a smile. “Together.”


End file.
